The present invention is directed to devices and methods for enhancing the quality of consumable beverages and, more specifically, to a system for use with a consumable beverage and a method of providing a chilled consumable beverage. Beverages are typically chilled using ice cubes to maintain a desired beverage temperature. However, the use of ice cubes results in the dilution of the beverage due to the introduction of water resulting from the melting of ice cubes. Additionally, some people will spill beverages or find filled beverage bottles to be unwieldy due to a sudden shift in the bottle's center of mass caused by unexpected movement of ice cubes when the beverage container is tilted.
To overcome this difficulty, re-freezable inserts have been developed for use with drink bottles. These re-freezable inserts can be placed in drink bottles to maintain a beverage in a chilled condition. However, a method for satisfactorily securing a re-freezable insert in a drink bottle has not been developed.
Clearly, what is needed is a method and system for use with a consumable beverage that securely mounts a thermal energy storing member within a container; that preferably mounts the thermal energy storing member to either a collar or a lid of the container; that preferably incorporates an easy to operate twist lock connection for securing the thermal energy storing member; that preferably allows easy removal of the thermal energy storing member without requiring the removal of other system components; and that is that fun and easy to use by children.